ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Robber
It was 9 O’clock noon. The plumbers’ data base was full of security guards, when one plumber magister came in to the main screen. All plumbers came to turn around to the 4 foot tall screen held up by a large steel pole in the main security room. “ATTENTION,” yelled the Magister. “WHERE IS PLUMBER NUMBER FOUR ZERO TWO NINETY?” A plumber with night sky skin and blazing red hair pulled off his mask, and responded, “Present!” “Ah. Our young spy! Glad you came, because we need you. My eyes better be telling the truth, because if I’m talking to a frozen computer screen while you are playing Tetris on one of the laptops, beware I will come after you!” The Magister said. The young plumber quickly closed out of his Pac-Man game on his laptop and logged off. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t doing anything.” The plumbers all stared at him, and the young man nervously laughed, “What??” The plumbers looked back, and continued to listen. “Amex, now that you’re listening, I need to tell you a mission I have for you.” The magister said. The young Plumber Amex stood up, fully listening now. “Just like always, I need you to get in your Kanker minion disguise, and sneak into the main frame of his ship taking out the power core. Rumors have said that the power core is the sub-energy. And you know how powerful the sub-energy is.” “So powerful that it can blow a continent off the face of the backwater planet, Earth!” Amex replied. “Correct,” said the Magister, “and I need you to take it. But as always, your obnoxious behavior proves you not worthy. You’ve stolen and kept at least five things from the plumber base that we’ve found under your bed or in your closet! Are you sure we can trust you this time with something that powerful?” Amex shook his head, not paying attention to a word he said. “Good, Amex. If you fail in obtaining the orb, your rank will lower down to a trainee, do you hear me?” Magister said. Amex nodded. “Get ready, the pod for Kanker’s space shuttle leaves in five.” The magister replied. Amex marched out the room, and headed into the closet to get changed. Amex sat down on a bucket full of Snail Grime, used for energy towards the species known as ''Yucktan Zifgra. ''Amex took off his plumbers’ suit, leaving him with a jersey and a pair of red shorts. He put on two silver boots, a dark sweater with lines of red crossing over it, a mask that was the shape of a skull but was completely red and dark black gloves. He took out his electric staff that he had received from Kanker when he first went on his mission to spy on the bad guys. He walked out the closet door, headed toward the space shuttle room, opened the main door and pressed GO. The shuttle zoomed out of the base, heading for Kanker’s space shuttle. Amex kept the shuttle heading towards the blue moon of Zuro, a planet that constantly receives Apocalypses, and has to keep replicating itself. The grey and green shuttle of Amex’s made a very hard turn as it swiftly dodged two robot droids. “Robot droids- of course. That means I’m close to Kanker…or Kanker’s close to me!” Amex shouted. Amex looked back and saw three robot droids steering the shuttle. “Alright, then. Time to do as Magister taught me.” Amex got out his laser pointer and carved a circle into the roof of his shuttle. He kicked the circle off the roof, jumped in the hole and got on top of the Shuttle. He pressed a light green button that made his boots magnetize to the roof so he wouldn’t fall off. Amex flipped onto the back of his vehicle and put two drifting rockets into the boosters. He kick started them, and sent the whole shuttle flying into orbit. Amex clicked the second red button on his boots so they would flip out a full 4 meter hover board so he could get on to Kanker’s shuttle. He flew to the door of the ship and put his hand on the scanner. Red lights went up and down on Amex’s hands as a robotic voice said: MINION #457563. MINION ACCEPTED. The metal door opened up as Amex walked inside. It was almost like the ''Forbidden Forrest ''from Harry Potter, but more futuristic and a bit smaller. He headed to the main room, where the locator was. Once you set the locator to an exact location, Kanker’s ship would head for that destination. He saw that it was headed for Earth. Amex gasped, as he pressed the communicator button on his glove, “Magister! Magister! Can you hear me?” The magister popped out of a screen on the red and black glove and started to talk, “Yes. Have you found the power core?” “No.” “THEN WHAT ON RED MOON DID YOU ALERT ME FOR?” “Okay then. I came to tell you that the shuttle is headed for earth! From a hypothesis, it seems that it will use the power core to wipe the 7 continents off the planet!” Amex yelled. “So we were right! He is using all that power for his own use! Now you need to get to the core faster, and take it out. RIGHT NOW!” “Got it,” Amex replied. “Magister out.” Amex looked around the ship for any sort of door that he found suspicious. He looked through the main door, the bathroom door, the data base room, the closet door- nothing. Amex took out his heat scanner and picked up high radiation below level. “Of course, all the bad guy power is hidden under ground!” Amex mumbled. Amex held out his arm as it grew a metal blade, four feet long. He carved it into the ground, making a large enough hole for Amex to fit through. He jumped through the hole, heading downward. He whipped through a tunnel and slid down. He went deeper under-ground as ceiling lights flashed bright orange. As Amex could see through the glass tunnel, he started to see a big ball of energy. Not normal size, not medium, not large- it was growing. It was bright orange, the color of a flame. And under-neath it was the power-generator. The tunnel came to an end, and Amex got out. Amex ran to the generator, but got blasted by the power. “OW!” He yelled. His mask got blasted off, as his suit got torn in half. He smashed into the wall of the ship making the ship head towards the right. Amex ran once more, as he braced himself for impact. A huge purple shield surrounded him, popping out of his wrist watch. He screamed in pain as he reached out his hand for the generator. He almost grabbed it, as he got smacked in the face by a dark figure. “Betrayer!” The dark figure yelled. Amex smashed into the ground, sliding forward into the wall. The dark figure formed his hand into a hammer as he hit Amex in the chest. Amex screamed in pain as the figure was repeatedly determined to cause pain in the first place. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR MASTER?” The figure screamed. “I’m sorry….” Amex shivered. The figure held Amex by the collar and was about to smash him to pieces when he realized- that the entire ship was about to blow up. The figure threw him at the other side of the ship as he giggled, “Good bye, Plumber.” Amex gasped, “YOU KNOW THAT I’M A PLUMBER? HOW?” The figure smirked, “I know EVERYTHING.” The ship blew up with Amex in it. The figure formed into a bird as it flew away, “The plumbers know my plan. I must head to Earth quicker, make more destruction. And in order to do that- I need to take out the royal protector.” The Beast laughed and flew directly at Earth. DEDICATED TO OUR SPECIAL FRIEND Category:Episodes Category:Hean 10 Series